The invention relates to a snow chain having a running net held by an inner and an outer mounting, each arranged in the region of the tire flanks, in which the circumference of the inner mounting can be shortened by a tensioning strand guided over the tread of the tire.
A snow chain of the above type is known from EP 0 263 778 B1, whose inner mounting is expediently formed by a sprung steel hoop whose ends are connected to each other via a tensioning strand which is guided over the tread of the tire to the outer mounting in order to be secured there. The length of the end of the tensioning strand to be secured depends on the distance between the ends of the inner mounting bridged by the tensioning strand and the guiding of the tensioning strand at the bridging point; it may assume substantial values and result in problems with the accommodation of the end of the tensioning strand on the outside of the tire. Problems must be expected, in particular, when fitting snow chains on so-called fat tires, the more so since these, in modern vehicles, are increasingly accommodated in narrow wheel arches. In cases of the latter type, even a single threading eye for a tensioning strand arranged in the region of the tire flank may result in bodywork damage.
As is known from DE 42 25 802 A1, attempts have been made to counter the difficulties described by moving the tensioning strand, passed through a threading eye integrated into the outer mounting formed by a side chain, and guide eyes serving for its additional guidance and fixed to the side chain, into the wheel rim region, in other words towards the axle. This solution, however, makes it necessary to use a rim protector, formed by a disc which is provided with hoop-shaped connecting members into which the side forming the outer mounting must be suspended. Although the rim protector arranged between the side chain and the tensioning strand on one side and the tire flank and the rim on the other side prevents damage to the vehicle rims caused by the tensioning strand secured outside the region of the tire flanks, at the same time it too takes up more space than is desirable, not least because of the connecting members enclosing the side chain.
The object of the invention is to provide a snow chain of the type under consideration which eliminates the problems indicated above by virtue of a new design of the outer mounting and of the tensioning strand guide. This object is achieved, according to the invention, in that the outer mounting is designed as a flat disc, at least in the region of the tire flank, and in that it possesses means outside the region of the tire flank for securing the end of the tensioning strand.
The space taken up by the chain according to the invention between the tire flank and the wheel arch inner wall is exceptionally small. In addition to the advantage of the low space requirement of the snow chain according to the invention, a beneficial effect also results from the fact that the chain net is pre-configured by the outer mounting in a way which facilitates the assembly. Finally, it proves expedient that a special rim protector can also be dispensed with.
Further details and features are apparent from the subclaims and the description which follows of two embodiments of the invention.
In the drawing:
FIG. 1 shows the rear view of a snow chain having an inner mounting formed from a sprung steel together with a partial view of the running net of the chain,
FIG. 2 shows the front view of the snow chain according to FIG. 1 with an inner mounting formed by an annular disc and a crosspiece to secure a tensioning strand,
FIG. 3 shows a section along the line IIIxe2x80x94III in FIG. 2,
FIG. 4 shows a modification of the region indicated by IV in FIG. 3, and
FIG. 5 shows the front view of a modified snow chain with a back corresponding to FIG. 1.